Are You Down?
'''Are You Down? '''is the 7th track of The Bobcat Girls self-titled album. This song was shown in the episode Chain Mail, where Jeff is seen dancing and singing to the chorus of the song. Lyrics (Music) Skyler (speaking): Yo Tessa! What's up? Tessa (speaking): Hey Skyler what's happenin? Oh here comes little Kay-Kay down the street! Mikayla (speaking): Heyyy! What's happenin, ladies? Tessa (speaking): Hey there's Loren! But has anybody seen Hannah? Loren (speaking): I don't know. I thought I saw her walking down towards the Dollar Store Mikayla (speaking): Nah, she's shopping for clothes at the mall! Tessa (speaking): Oh here she comes now! Hannah (speaking): Hey girls! Tessa (speaking): Where have you been? Hannah (speaking): Girls, I've got a story to tell! except Hannah (shouting): HIT IT! Hannah (rapping): Saw a homeboy at the Dollar Store Eyes started bugging, mouth fell to the floor He had cut jeans and a handsome face I tried to talk to him but my heart just raced Tell me now ladies, what can I do? To make a boy like me, the way a boy likes you? Tessa (speaking): Well homegirl get ready! Skyler (speaking): 'Cause you want correcting Loren (speaking): 'Cause a boy needs love except Hannah (shouting): AND PLENTY OF AFFECTION! Loren (rapping): If a boy were mine, I'd give him the world I'd buy him flowers and toys just to make him my boy Tessa (rapping): That might work with your boy, but not with mine See he's not the type of guy to fall for any line Skyler (rapping): I'd take him out to dinner, treat him like a winner I might be young, but I'm no beginner! Mikayla (rapping): All your ways are good, but not as good as mine You gotta be sincere for a boy that fine! All (singing): Baby won't you please be mine? Are you down? Baby won't you please be mine? (shouting): ARE YOU DOWN? HUH! Tessa (rapping): Alright then Hannah Banana, since you gave it a try except Hannah (shouting): TELL US ABOUT THE BOY WHO CAUGHT YOUR EYE! Hannah (rapping): It was after school and I was feeling cool Til I saw that boy and I started to drool So I thought to myself, take it easily I couldn't let peer pressure get the best of me I thought to myself, what should I do? That's when he came up to me and said 'I love you' (speaking): Who me? except Hannah (shouting): YEAH YOU! Hannah (speaking): Couldn't be! except Hannah (shouting): BUT IT'S TRUE! Hannah (rapping): So I rushed back home to tell you guys, But not before I got a quick kiss goodbye! Tessa (speaking): Did you meet his friends? Hannah (speaking): Yeah they looked def! Loren (speaking): Girl that sounds fresh! Hannah (speaking): Hey let's go left! Tessa (speaking): So here goes the keys Skyler (shouting): ON WHICH IT DEPENDS! Tessa (speaking): He's got: Skyler (shouting): ONE! Tessa (shouting): TWO! Loren (shouting): THREE! Mikayla (shouting): FOUR! except Hannah (shouting): FRESH BOYFRIENDS! All (singing): Baby won't you please be mine? Are you down? Baby won't you please be mine? (shouting): ARE YOU DOWN? HUH! (Music) except Mikayla (shouting): KAY-KAY! Mikayla (rapping): Nimble and quick You have to be def to be down with my clique! except Tessa (shouting): TESS-A! Tessa (rapping): The queen, the one who rocks I'm cool and always rockin round the clock! except Loren (shouting): LOREN! Loren (rapping): You know I've got the style When I step into the party all the boys go wild! except Skyler (shouting): SKYLER B! Skyler (rapping): The princess! Make no mistake I'm the unicorn flying so pretty in flakes! except Hannah (shouting): HAN-NAH! Hannah (rapping): That's me! Don't give me no slack! I get loose with the juice 'cause I got it like that! Tessa (shouting): LET'S GO LADIES! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! All (shouting): CHICAGO! ARE YOU DOWN? NEW YORK! ARE YOU DOWN? BOSTON! ARE YOU DOWN? DETROIT! ARE YOU DOWN? L.A.! ARE YOU DOWN? PHILLY! ARE YOU DOWN? J.P.! ARE YOU DOWN? ABERDALE! ARE YOU DOWN? EVERYBODY! ARE YOU DOWN? ARE YOU DOWN? ARE YOU DOWN? YEAH! Category:The Bobcat Girls Category:Clarence Continuation